Soledad
by Claramartin
Summary: Es mi primera historia. Hermione y....


Soledad  
  
Supongo que siempre pasa lo mismo, dos chicos y una chica, tres amigos, pero con el tiempo todo cambia, lo que una vez fue amistad, ahora se convierte en..nada. Allí están ellos, juntos como siempre, riendo, hablando, y aquí estoy yo, sola. . Todo cambio una mañana. Como todos los días, los tres quedábamos junto a las escaleras de las habitaciones para ir a desayunar , pero aquella mañana cuando baje no encontré a nadie, espere un rato pero al ver que no bajaban decidí ir sola a desayunar y ya les esperaría allí. Pero no hizo falta, cuando baje, allí estaban, pero no me estaban esperando. Siempre yo me había sentado entre los dos, siempre mis guardaespaldas, pero aquella mañana mi sitio ya estaba ocupado. Lavander y Ginny se encontraban entre ellos, los cuatro estaban hablando y riendo, y en ese mismo momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que todo había cambiando para siempre.Harry tenia a Ginny, Ron a Lavander y yo, yo no tenia a nadie..  
++++++  
  
No podía dejar de mirarla, últimamente era lo único que hacia, mirarla. Su mundo giraba entorno a ella, cuando la veía aparecer su corazón palpitaba mas fuerte, su pelo se erguía y su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura y todo por ella. Era extraño y él lo sabia, nadie hubiera imaginado que el se podría haber enamorado de ella, pero así había pasado y el no podía remediarlo.  
  
Esa mañana se encontraba dando un paseo por los jardines, tratando de recordar la ultima vez que la había visto, había sido la noche anterior después de la cena, los alumnos ya se estaban retirando a sus habitaciones para aprovechar lo que quedaba del día, y entonces fue cuando la vio.La encontró en el pasillo, se dirigía a su habitación pero no corría ni reía, iba sola, despacio, con la cabeza baja y los hombros hundidos, cualquiera que la hubiera visto de aquella forma hubiera pensado que algo terrible la había sucedido. Su aura era negro, triste, pero él, al verla allí tan sola, solo podía pesar en tocarla, abrazarla, acariciar su pelo y besar sus labios, se había enamorado y sabia que para siempre.  
  
++++++  
  
Habían pasado casi 3 meses desde aquella mañana y las cosas no hacían mas que empeorar, Hermione cada vez se retraía mas en si misma, casi no aparecía por el comedor y cuando lo hacia se sentaba al final de la mesa, comía deprisa y se escondía otra vez de las miradas de sus compañeros.  
  
Harry y Ron se habían convertido en dos extraños, solo acudían a ella para que les ayudase con los problemas de pociones que Snape les había mandado aquella semana y si alguna vez se sentaban juntos, lo único de lo que hablaban eran de sus respectivas relaciones ( la de Harry con Ginny y la de Ron con Lavander) y Hermione allí sentada se preguntaba que porque habían cambiado las cosas, ella sabia que no era guapa, no vestía a la moda, no cotilleaba con las demás compañeras o tonteaba con los chicos del colegio, pero hasta entonces todo eso no había importado, pero al parecer todo había cambiado, es verdad que para ella, ella siempre había ocupado un segundo plano en la relación que los tres mantenían, por supuesto ella era la chica, Dormía en un dormitorio distinto y la interesan cosas diferentes, pero nunca había parecido importarla.. Cuando Ron fue elegido para que Harry le salvara en la prueba de los tres magos, ella lo paso por alto ya que ella había sido la elegida de Krum, cuando Ron y Harry se enfadan entre sí, siempre unos de los dos se acercaba mas a ella y cuando se reconciliaban parecían olvidarla, pero para ella, eso se debía a que estaban solucionando las cosas entre los dos y necesitan tiempo solos.  
  
Cuando la gente decía que se cansarían de ella con el tiempo, no les hacia caso ya que Ron siempre estaba hay para defenderla y Harry para consolarla cuando algo la pasaba, pero ahora el tiempo daba la razón a todos los que se habían reído de ella, ahora ella estaba sola.  
  
Su aspecto empezó a cambiar, su pelo ya alborotado normalmente, parecía descuidado, su figura sé hacia cada vez más delgada, sus ojos, que una vez habían sido vigorosos y llenos de fuerza, parecían ahora sin vida, y eso era en lo que ella se había convertido, él la niña feúcha a la que todo el mundo acude cuando tiene algún problema pero a la que nadie recuerda cuando las cosas van bien, bueno nadie menos el...  
  
++++++  
  
Cada vez la veía peor, su rostro reflejaba la tristeza que nadie era capaz de ver, y eso no le gustaba, ¿Qué había sido de aquella niña que no paraba de hacer y responder preguntas en clase? ¿De aquella que no paraba de admirar todo lo que veía la primera vez que entro en Hogwarts? ¿Qué había pasado a aquella joven que le había robado el corazón?  
  
Aquella tarde la encontró junto al lago, parecía estar leyendo o eso era lo que quería aparentar con el libro posado sobre sus rodillas, pero si la miraba de cerca, vio que sus ojos no se fijaban en las letras, ni siquiera se posaban en las hojas del libro, no tenían un rumbo determinado, parecían mirar algo, pero el que?, Entonces decidió acercarse a ella y con esa intención empezó a dirigirse hacia ella.  
  
Cuando se encontró junto a ella, ella levanto la vista asustada al oír sus pasos y cuando le vio la cara, su rostro parecía adquirir una mirada confusa, extrañada de que alguien se la hubiera acercado.  
  
¿Te importa si te acompaño un rato, una chica tan bonita no debería estar aquí tan sola, verdad?  
  
Y así empezó todo, ella se permitió una leve sonrisa en su rostro y me permitió quedarme con ella a hablar. Y así lo hicieron, hablaron de todo un poco de todo, cuando llego la hora de ir a cenar el se ofreció a acompañarla pero ella se limito a rechazar el ofrecimiento diciendo que tenia que hacer unas cosas antes, pero aun así le dio las gracias y se alejo caminado despacio, aquella noche no la vio en la cena.  
  
Al día siguiente se la volvió a encontrar junto al lago por la tarde y otra vez se acerco a hablar con ella, y así empezaron a transcurrir las semanas, la rutina era la misma, durante el día ella parecía desaparecer del castillo y únicamente se permitía dejarse ver durante las clases. Pero por las tardes siempre estaba allí, sentada junto al lago esperando algo o a alguien, y como no, ese alguien siempre estaba allí, sonriéndola, hablándola, enamorándola.  
  
++++++  
Había pasado ya casi un mes desde que sus encuentros junto al lago empezaron. Todas las tardes se sentaban y se hacían compañía, no importaba si entre ellos solo había silencio, ya que únicamente el estar el uno con el otro era bastante para ambos.  
  
Una tarde cuando se acerco a ella, se la encontró llorando.  
  
"Hermione? Que té pasa? - dijo él."  
  
"Ah hola, cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?, contesto mientras intentaba disimular las lagrimas de sus ojos.".  
  
"El suficiente...y ahora dime q té pasa. Son Harry y Ron? Tus padres? Snape??"  
  
"No es nada, de verdad, no te preocupes."  
  
"Como que no es nada, están llorando, parece que no has comido en días, no hablas con nadie...Hermione, tu me importas y no me gusta verte en este estado, déjame ayudarte."  
  
"Tu ya has hecho suficiente, es mi problema y de todas formas....tu no lo entenderías"  
  
"Pues déjame entenderlo", intento persuadirla para que se lo contara.  
  
Hermione le miro a los ojos, y se asusto de lo que vio, aquellos ojos la miraban con .... ¿amor?, Cómo era eso posible? Ella le amaba, si, pero a sus ojos no era digna de su amor, y sabia que en el fondo, él la acabaría odiando y eso no lo podría soportar. Así que se levanto y se fue sin mediar palabra con él. Era mejor que el se olvidara de ella, de esta forma la despedida no seria tan difícil, quizás incluso fuera capaz de llegar a comprender por que lo iba a hacer.  
  
++++++  
  
¿Qué había pasado? ¿había hecho algo mal? Eso era lo único en lo que parecía poder pensar aquella noche, después de su encuentro con Hermione junto al lago aquella misma tarde. Ella se había levantado y alejado de el sin mas, seria que ella no correspondía sus sentimientos? No, no podía ser eso, pensó.  
  
Después de que ella se había ido, decidió ir en su busca, no podía dejar las cosas así, y presentía que si no la encontraba pronto, algo terrible iba a pasar.  
  
Cuando entro en el castillo se encontró con Ron y decidió probar suerte.  
  
-"Ron, has visto a Hermione?"  
  
-"Quién?"  
  
¿-"Cómo que quien?, Hermione? La has visto?"  
  
-"Uhh, no porque debía de haberla visto, estará en la biblioteca como siempre, de verdad esa chica acabara mal como siga así, únicamente pensando en sí misma y en sus libros."  
  
No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo de la boca de Ron, sus puños se cerraron en un intento de controlar su ira, ya que en aquellos momentos lo único que quería hacer era ....pero no, no debía pensar en eso ya que por muy tentador que pareciese, Hermione le necesitaba mas, y ya ajustaría cuentas con Ron mas tarde. Así que después de lanzarle una mirada llena de veneno, se alejo de el con la intención de encontrar a Hermione y hablar con ella.  
  
Pero no la había encontrado y ahora tumbado en la cama no podía dejar de pensar en ella, presintiendo que algo malo pasaría, así que con una sensación extraña en su estomago se adentro en un inquieto sueño.  
  
++++++  
  
Después de su encuentro, de haberse alejado de el aquella tarde, Hermione se había adentrado en el castillo y como si fuera un fantasma se había puesto a andar sin rumbo fijo, sin darse cuenta de las miradas que los otros estudiantes la echaban cuando pasaban a su lado, sin oír los continuos cotilleos que sobre ella deambulaban por el colegio, ya que en aquellos momentos ni sus ojos veían, ni oían sus oídos. Sus pies andaban solos como llevados por el viento sin un camino fijo.  
  
"¿Acaso esto no acabaría nunca?" "¿Lo podría hacer llegado el momento?" "¿Alguien se acordaría de ella?"  
  
Todas esas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, una detrás de otra, continuamente. Pero ya no podía mas, lo había intentado, había intentado seguir hacia delante, pero ya era tarde.  
  
Sus pies se pararon, donde estaba? Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación donde se encontraba, era una de las torres. Las velas se habían consumido, pero por las ventanas entraba la luz suficiente como para poder ver a su alrededor.  
  
Era una de las torres del castillo, las ventanas, sin cristales, permitían poder observar los terrenos del castillo, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el lago, dándole un aspecto mágico.  
  
Se acerco un poco mas a la ventana, era una noche tranquila y la suave brisa acaricio su cara. De pronto sin saber muy bien por que, se encontró sentada en la ventana, con las piernas hacia fuera. ¿Seria capaz?  
  
Levanto una mano, y sintió como una gota de lluvia se posaba sobre la palma. De pronto, a esa primera gota, la siguió una segunda, y así, hasta que un sinfín de pequeñas gotas empezó a caer del cielo.  
  
Hermione se incorporo un poco mas sobre la ventana, y sin pensarlo, se dejo caer, el viento parecía levantarla un poco, intentando evitar su final, pero para ella, ya era tarde, lo había hecho, era libre.  
  
*******  
  
¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!!  
  
¿Qué había pasado?, se incorporo en la cama. Su cuerpo estaba tenso. ¿una pesadilla? Sintió un pequeño hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, la intranquilidad se apoderaba de el.  
  
Sin pensarlo se incorporo de la cama y se puso un abrigo y salió de la habitación.  
  
Los pasillos del colegio estaban oscuros, fríos. El silencio se apoderaba del lugar, aunque no era extraño. Los alumnos todavía dormían. Pero algo no estaba en su sitio, lo sentía. Algo había pasado y presentía q todo tenia que ver con ella. Hermione.  
  
De repente, oye unos pasos q se acercaban, Snape, Snape se acercaba corriendo y McGonagall le seguía detrás. Pasaron por delante de él, pero sin hacerle ningún caso, se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo.  
  
La noche era heladora.  
  
De repente oyó un grito, y sin pensarlo sus piernas empezaron a correr.  
  
********  
  
Cayo de rodillas, Snape sobresaltado por su presencia dijo su nombre, pero el ya no le oía. Ya nada importaba. Había pasado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sin poder abrirlos, intentando apartar la horrible escena q se desarrollaba a sus pies.  
  
La figura estaba inmóvil en el suelo. La lluvia caía sobre el cuerpo, su pelo se le aplastaba sobre la cara. Pero lo peor eran sus ojos, estaban abiertos, mirando al cielo, y el no pudo resistirlo.  
  
Sus manos empezaron a temblar. La había perdido. Para siempre.  
  
Hermione se había ido. 


End file.
